Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of National Treasure is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Historian Ben Gates is searching for a lost treasure hidden by the American Freemasons during the American Revolutionary War. When a clue says that a map is hidden on the back of the Declaration of Independence, treasure hunter Ian Howe plans to steal the Declaration to get to the map. Trivia *Daring Do, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy will guest star in this. *Jaden uses the name "Greg Karst" to Abigail when the first met. While Jeffrey uses the name "Bob Steel". *Maximillion Pegasus appears in the epilogue to this Adventure. Treasures the team members find *Jaden: Duel Monster stone tablets that have NEVER been seen before. *Jeffrey: A small rare red jewel (that he attaches to his crown necklace) and a small golden dragon statue. * Aqua: A Keyblade keychain that Master Eraqus once searched for. * Xion: A golden seashell charm. *Alexis: *Jesse: *Tammy: A sabretooth idol statue *DJ: An pink jewel necklace that he gives to Snowflake * Scenes Finding Charlotte *(Two vehicle's are driving in the arctic region of the world) *Jeffrey: *watching the view* *Jaden: *smiles* I'm so excited about this, big bro. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Me too. *Ben Gates: *smiles* I was thinking about Henson and Peary, crossing this kind of terrain with nothing more than dog sleds and on foot. Can you imagine? *Ian: Extraordinary. *Xion: *reading a book* *Aqua: *smiles and hugs Xion close to her side* *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: *bundled up in Xion's jacket* *Xion: Staying warm, Tammy? *Tammy: Yeah. I wish I was born during the Ice Age... *Xion: It's all right. *Snowflake: Yeah. Hopefully if we find the ship, it won't be long. *DJ: Right. Tammy and i aren't used to this. *Shira: *smiles* With time, you'll get used to it. *DJ: Let's hope so. *Jesse: When this is over, I'm covering myself in THREE electric blankets. *May: Me too. *(A beeping is heard on a computer) *Jeffrey: Hm? *(A man named Riley is operating the computer) *Ian: Are we getting closer? *Riley: Assuming Ben's theory's correct, and my tracking model's accurate, we should be getting very close. *Nails: Good. We may not be outside right now, but I could go for a hot chicken soup right now. *Meowth: And hot chocolate too. *Riley: Don't go by me. I broke a shoelace this morning. *Xion: Seriously? *Bartok: I'm sensing major sarcasm. *Riley: It's...it's a bad omen. *Brain: I don't get it... *Xion: He means "bad luck". *Ian: Shall we turn around and go home? *Jeffrey: Uh oh. *Rainbow Dash: And waste the trip? I don't think so! *Ben: Or we could pull over and just throw him out here! *Ian: *chuckles* *Riley: *gives a sarcastic chuckle* Okay. *Discord: Yes! Let's do it! *grins* *Xion: *rolls her eyes* *Kairi: No one is throwing anyone out and being left stranded. *Ben: Riley, you're not missing that windowless cubicle we found you in? *Riley: No no! Absolutely not! *Twilight: Then relax. There's nothing to be afraid of. *(The computer Riley is working on beeps!) *DJ: Now what? *Dawn: Are we there yet?! *(Riley's computer shows a sign saying "Target Reached") *Donald: OH BOY!!!! We're gonna find the treasure!!! *Goofy: A-hyuck! This should be fun! *(Both vehicle's stop at a certain spot) *Scamper: Finally. *AppleJack: Brace yourself for the bitter cold, y'all. *(Everyone got out and looked around the area) *Shaw: Why are we stopping? I thought we were looking for a ship. *Powell: I don't see any ship. *Ben: Oh, she's out there. *Pinkie Pie: All I see is nothing but ice and snow. *Jeffrey: If the ship IS out there, it's gotta be under all of that somewhere. *Lea: And how do you suggest we find it? *(Everyone starts looking around, using metal detectors) *Atticus: *searching* Nothing yet on my end!! *Spike: *searching* Same here! *Mai: What I wouldn't give for a hot tub right now... *Rarity: Me too... *Riku: Let's hope that this is gonna be worth it. *Powell: Look, this is a waste of time. How could a ship wind up way out here? *Riley: Well, I'm no expert, but it could be it could be that the hydrothermic properties of this region produce hurricane-force ice storms that cause the ocean to freeze and then melt and then refreeze, resulting in a semisolid migrating land mass that would land a ship right around here. *DJ: ...Wow. *Diego: I'll say. Who would've guessed that Mother Nature could hide a ship all the way out here. *Applejack: The only question is where. *The Mask: *as a gold miner* There be gold in this ice! We'll be searching 'til the cows come home if we must!! * Aboard the Charlotte *DJ: *sees a corpse, screams and jumps into Xion's arms* *Xion: Whoa! *DJ: *shivers in fear* *Xion: *pets DJ* It's okay, DJ. *DJ: Sorry.... It took me by surprise. *Xion: I know. *Aqua: Stay close, kids. We don't know what's onboard this ship. *Xion: Yes, mommy. *Tammy: Yes, Mrs. Dragonheart. *DJ: Okay. *Aqua: *smiles* Excellent. *Xion: *smiles* *Snowflake: DJ? If it makes you feel any better, I'm as creeped out about this place as you are. *DJ: You are? *Snowflake: Of coarse. These frozen corpses scare me too. But I feel calm about all this when I'm with you. *DJ: *smiles* *Beetles: *shivers* Let's hurry and get the treasure before we're statistics! I can't even feel anything in my feelers anymore. *Ben: *approaches a door* This is it!!! It's the cargo hold!! *Jeffrey: Perfect. But watch your backs. *(Ben starts to open the frozen door with Jeffrey and Jaden's help) *Jeffrey: *growls as he helps Ben and Jaden open the frozen door* *Rarity: *squeals excitedly to see the treasure* *(The door is opened and in the cargo hold are cannon's, crates and a bunch of barrels) *Scootaloo: ...! Wait. Where's the treasure?! *Batty: Maybe we opened the wrong door. *Riley: You think it's in the barrels? *Alexis: One way to find out. *Jeffrey: Check them all. *Jaden: Right. *(Then Ben, Ian, Shaw, Riley and the Justice Guardians check around the room and start checking the barrels) *DJ: Nothing here. *Ian: *opens a barrel and a bunch of powder pours out* *Jeffrey: *checks a barrel* *Peaches: *sniffs the powder* Sure smells funny... *Sweetie Belle: What is this? *Ian: *sniffs it* Gunpowder. *Snowflake: ...! *gulps* *Scamper: Relax. It's just gunpowder. *Snowflake: But i know that hunters these days use guns for hunting. *Sora: *smiles* Relax, Snow. The King's reservation act on the Sabers is strongly in affect. *Snowflake: I know. *Jesse: *checks another barrel* Nothing but gunpowder here. *Riley: *pulls the cork off a barrel and gunpowder pours out of it* *Ben: *looks around the cargo hold room* *Patch: I don't think we'll find it in here. *May: Just keep looking! Don't give up! *Lea: *checks another barrel* *Ben: *notices the corpse of the captain of the ship next to a barrel* Why would the captain be guarding this barrel? *Jeffrey: I wonder... *Ben: *starts to separate the barrel from the corpse* *DJ: *gulps* *(Ian and Shaw keep searching in other barrels) *Patch: *sniffing some barrels* *Ben: *separates the barrel the corpse of the captain is guarding and opens it* *Patch: Well? *Ben: (pours the gunpowder out and finds a box wrapped in a cloth) I found something!!!! *Rainbow Dash: This better be it... *(Everyone arrives over to where Ben is holding the box) *Riley: What is it? *Xion: Think this is it? *Ben: *starts to unwrap it and reveal the beautiful box* *Rarity: *smiles* Oh, how beautiful!! *Ben: *slowly opens the box and inside is an old beautiful pipe* *Meowth: A pipe? *Ben: *picks it up gently* Do you guys know what this is? *Sid: A pretty looking pipe? *Riley: Is it a... billion dollar pipe? *Jeffrey: Hm... *Ian: *smiles as Ben passes it to him* It's a Meerschaum pipe. *Xion: Whoa... *Ian: Oh it's beautiful. *Jesse: *smiles* It sure is. Look at the detail carved on it. *DJ: *whistles* *Ben: *points to the stem* Look at the intricacy of the scrollwork on the stem. *Tammy: Wow! *Riley: Is it a... million dollar pipe? *(Dollar signs appear on Discord's eyes) *Ben: No. It's a clue. *Jaden: A clue? How so? *Jeffrey: Probably on how to find the treasure. *(Ben carefully removes the stem from the pipe) *Riley: ...!! No! Wait! Don't break it! *Donald: What are you doing? *Ben: We're one step closer to the treasure, ladies and gentlemen! *Kairi: Wait. That's not the treasure? *Ian: Ben, I thought you said that the treasure would be on the Charlotte. *Jeffrey: ...Hm. *starts thinking* *Ben: No. "The secret lies with Charlotte." I said it could be here. *takes out a pocket knife* * *Ben: Ian..... I'm not gonna let you steal the Declaration of Independence. *Jaden: We're as interested in this treasure as you are, but not if it means stealing a symbol of our country to get to it. *Jeffrey: You'd have to get through us first, Ian. *Ian: Okay. From this point on, all you're going to be is a hindrance. *Shaw: *takes out a gun and points it at Ben* *Jeffrey: *growls quietly* *Riley: Hey! *Fluttershy: *gasps* *DJ: *gulps* *Ben: What're you gonna do? You gonna shoot me, Shaw? *Xion: *hides behind Aqua* *Aqua: *keeps Xion close to her* *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically as he growls* *Ben: Well you can't shoot me. There's more to the riddle. Information you don't have. I do. I'm the only one can figure it out and you know that. *Spike: *hiding behind Twilight* Can't we talk this over? *Shaw: He's bluffing. *Ben: *smirks* We've played Poker together, Ian. You know I can't bluff. *DJ: *hides behind Shira* *Ian: Tell me what I need to know, Ben, or I'll shoot your friends. *Shaw: *points the gun at Riley and the Justice Guardians* *Shining Armor: ...!! *prepares to use a magic attack at Shaw* *Riley: Hey!!! *Ian: Quiet, Riley!! Your job's finished here!! So is yours, Justice Guardians!!! *Jeffrey: Not until we say so. *Xion: *clings to Aqua's leg tighter* *Aqua: *keeps Xion close to her* *Sora: Don't even think about it!!! *Donald: You can't beat us all! *(Suddenly, Ben lights a flare!!!) *Goofy: Huh? *Ben: *to Ian* Look where you're standing! All that gun powder!! *(Everyone notices the gunpowder on the floor) *Ben: You shoot me, I drop this, we all go up!!! *Batty: He wouldn't!! *Tammy: *gasps and hides under Shira* *Scamper: Funny. I always wanted to go out with a bang. *Jaden: *thinks to himself* He's gonna get us all killed... *Jeffrey: Oh, boy... *Riley: Ben?! *Ian: What happens when the flare burns down? *Applejack: *whispers to Ben* Tell me you had a plan... *Jaden: *holds Alexis' hand tightly but gently* *Jeffrey: *holds Aqua's hand tightly but gently* *Ian: Tell me what I need to know, Ben! *Xion: *hugs Aqua tightly* *Ben: You need to know... If Shaw can catch!!! *tosses the flare to Ian* *(The Cutie Mark Crusaders shut their eyes tightly) *Batty: AAAHHHH!!! *Aqua: *hugs Xion tightly and covers her* *Jeffrey: *hugs both Aqua and Xion, shielding them* *(Ian manages to catch the flare before it can touch the gunpowder) *Rizzo: *covering his eyes* Are we dead yet? *Ian: *smirks* Nice try though. *part of his winter jacket catches on fire* ....!!!! *drops the flare* *(The gunpowder is lit from the flare!) *Batty: *mimics Daffy Duck* Mother. The Heist *Rarity: *sewing guard outfits for Ben and the others* *Mavis: *sewing with Rarity* *Aqua: How're they coming along? *Mavis: Should be ready soon. *Rarity: Unfortunately, in order to make this look convincing, you'll need I.D.'s to get in, no matter now convincing we make these outfits. *May: I.D.'s? How are we gonna pull that off? *Ben: I think I know how. Grab your camera's if you have any. *Jeffrey: Good idea. It's a good thing we brought some with us. *Jaden: *grabs his camera* Got mine. *Xion: *takes out her camera* One of you guys can borrow mine. *Aqua: *smiles and takes it* Thank you, sweetie. I promise to return it to you afterwards. *Xion: *smiles* I know, mommy. *Atticus: What's your idea, Ben? *Ben: You'll see. *Batty: Let us hope so. So far, the suspense of it is scaring me. *(Outside, the team members and Ben are acting natural and taking pictures with their cameras) *Jeffrey: *takes a picture* *Jaden: *takes a picture of the Washington Monument* *Xion: *watches from inside* So far, so good. *Aqua: *smiles* "Ooh! Look! That's interesting." *points to a statue* *Jeffrey: *smiles and takes a picture of the statue* *(Xion is at the National Archives Building with her backpack) *Xion: *thinking to herself* Okay, Xion. You know what to do. *Tammy: *in Xion's backpack* Am I needed now? *Xion: Shh. Not yet. Stay hidden. *Tammy: Sorry. *Xion: *smiles* We're nearly there. *Tammy: *looks around in the backpack* ...! *smiles* Oh! Tic Tacs! *eats one* *Xion: *smiles and arrives to the display of the Declaration of Independence* *Tammy: Mmmmmmmm. Minty. *Xion: Here it is. *Tammy: Okay, big sister. Open up so I can do my duty. *Xion: *opens her backpack* You know what to do. *Tammy: *peaks her head out of the backpack a bit and uses her heat vision on the heat sensors* *Xion: *smiles* *(Elsewhere, the National Archives labs are alerted that the Declaration of Independence display is getting too warm) *(In Abigail's office, she gets a phone call from the labs) *Abigail: *answers the phone* Abigail Chase. * *Jaden: *comes out of the bathroom wearing a tux* I've got my disguise on. *Jeffrey: *comes out wearing a tux* Me too. *Jaden: Now we wait 'til the girls are ready. *Jeffrey: Right. *(Aqua comes out in a lovely blue dress) *Jeffrey: *blushes red* *Aqua: *smiles* How do I look? *Jeffrey: You look so...beautiful. *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. And you look handsome, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles while blushing* *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips* *Jaden: *Chuckles* Focus, Casanova. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sorry. *Jaden: *smirks* You need to be more like me, big bro. *Alexis: *comes out* I'm ready. *Jaden: *sees her and blushes red* *Jeffrey: *smirks* You were saying? *Jaden: *stutters* You look.... divine, honey.... *Alexis: *smiles* Thanks, Jaden. *kisses him on the lips* *Jaden: *blushes and almost faints* *Jeffrey: *catches Jaden* *Jaden: *sighs romantically* *Jeffrey: *smiles* We're both lucky, aren't we? *Jaden: *smiles* Oh yeah! *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *smiles* Boys. We have a job to do. *Jeffrey: Right. *Jaden: *gets up* Sorry. *Aqua: *smiles* It's okay. Car Chase! * *Abigail: I want that document, Mr. Brown!! *Ben: Okay. My name's not brown. It's Gates. I leveled with you 98%. *Jaden: And my name isn't Greg Karst. It's Jaden Yuki. *Jeffrey: And my name isn't Bob Steel. It's Jeffrey Dragonheart. *Abigail: *to Ben* Wait a minute. Did you just say "Gates"? ........ "Gates"? You're that family with the conspiracy theory about the founding fathers? *Ben: It's not a conspiracy theory. *Riley: Per say. *Abigail: *to Jaden* And you. You said your name is "Jaden Yuki"? THE Jaden Yuki? The guy who defeated the Three Sacred Beasts and extinguished the Light of Destruction? *Jaden: Well.... Yeah. The one in the same. *Abigail: *to Jeffrey* And your name is Jeffrey Dragonheart? The same Jeffrey Dragonheart who was said to be half dragon and one of the youngest geniuses ever known? *Jeffrey: *nods* ...Yep. *Abigail: You know what? I take it back. You're not liars. You're insane! * Running from Ian's men *(The Justice Guardians run in the Bourse food court) *Donald: How are we supposed to lose these guys? *Jaden: Split up!!! *Jeffrey: Right! *(The Justice Guardians split in two) *Jeffrey: *growls as he runs* *Aqua: We gotta hide!!! *Jeffrey: *speaks on communicator* Everyone hide in the stores! Trinity Church *(Ben, Riley, Abigail, Patrick, Ian and his thugs, and the Justice Guardians walk to the basement of Trinity Church.) *Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Jaden: *whispers* Easy, bro. We're in a status quo with Ian now. He can't figure out the clues without us. *Jeffrey: *whispers back* I know, but i don't like this. *Jaden: *whispers* Neither do I. No doubt Ian will put our lives at risk in case things don't go his way. But we have to cooperate for now. And we'll be ready in case he tries anything. *Jeffrey: *nods* *(Everyone enters the boiler room) *Sora: So we're looking for something called "Parkington Lane" now? *Beetles: I guess so. *DJ: In here? *Goofy: It doesn't make sense. How can a street be beneath the church? *Jeffrey: ...Unless the church was built on it years ago. *May: Hmmmmm... I don't think "Parkington Lane" IS a street. *Snowflake: What do you mean? *May: I just find it hard to believe that the clue is about a street. *Snowflake: Oh... *Jesse: Anyone found anything yet?! *Xion: No! Not yet! *(While Ian and his goons aren't looking) *Patrick: *whispers to Ben* Look. Coopeartion only lasts as long the status quo is unchanged. As soon as this guy gets to wherever this thing ends, he won't need you anymore. Or any of us. *Jeffrey: *whispers to Ben* He's right. We need some plan of action once this is over. *Ben: *whispers* So we find a way to make sure the status quo changes in our favor. *Aqua: *whispers* Let's hope so. *Patrick: *whispers* How? *Ben: *whispers* ........ I'm still working on it. *Xion: *whispers, sarcastically* That's comforting... *Patrick: *whispers* I guess I better work on it too than. *DJ: *to himself, quietly* This treasure better be worth it... *Riley: *sees a gravemarker that says "Parkington Lane" on it* Hey! Parki- I- I found it!! Him! *Xion: ...!! *Ian: *approaches the gravemarker* Ben!! *(Everyone else approaches it) *Alexis: Of coarse! It's not a street. It's a person! *DJ: Parkington Lane is a man? *Shira: "Was" a man. *Xion: Whoa... *Ben: *checks the gravemarker* Parkington Lane. He was a third-degree master mason of the Blue Lo- *(One of Ian's thugs has a wrench and aims it at the gravemarker) *Ben: HEY!!! *gets outta the way* *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *(Ian's thug whacks at the gravemarker with the wrench and breaks it down, revealing a wooden casket inside) *Xion: *gasps* *Riku: We gotta get that casket out. *Jeffrey: All right then. *(Shaw, Powell, Ian, and Ben start taking the casket out, than Jaden, Jeffrey and Ian's two other goons help out) *Jaden: *lifting the the casket* Geez this is heavy!!! *Jeffrey: *lifting the casket* *Ian: *carrying the casket* Easy. *Jeffrey: *to himself* Maybe to you. *(The bottom of the casket breaks and out falls a skeleton) *DJ: AAHHH!! *Donald: *freaks out from seeing the skeleton* *Lea: ...!!! And that must be Parkington Lane himself. *Xion: *hides behind Aqua* *Aqua: It's okay, sweetie. It's just a skeleton. *Xion: I know... *Powell: Careful no one steps in it. *Pinkie Pie: Well...at least he's not a zombie. *(The men gently put the rest of the casket down) *Jaden: *sighs in exhaustion* *Jeffrey: Whew. *(Everyone looks down the tunnel that the casket was in) *Riley: Okay.... Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first? *Fluttershy: Not it!! *DJ: Not it! Old Stairway *Powell: How do a bunch of guys with hand tools build all this? *Ben: Same way they built the pyramids, and the Great Wall of China. *Riley: Yeah. And the aliens helped them. *Alexis: ..... Come on. Aliens didn't help make the pyramids. *Xion: My aunt's right. That just sounds crazy, Riley. *DJ: *stares at the stairway and gulps* *Tammy: *shakes a bit* This thing doesn't look too safe... *DJ: And it's scary too... *Scamper: You shouldn't be afraid of falling, DJ. You have superflight. *DJ: It's not falling that really scares me. It's any of you falling that does. *Ian: Alright! Let's go. What're we waiting for? *Jeffrey: *to Aqua, Xion, Jaden and Alexis* Stay close. *Powell: *passes Patrick the torch* *Patrick: I'm not going out on that thing!!! 200 years of termite damage and rot!! *Rarity: Besides, it could be filthy down there!!! *Ben: Dad! Do what he says. *Xion: *stays close to Aqua* *Shaw: *steps on a broken floorboard and falls* *Ian: SHAW!!!! *Spike: Whoa! *(Shaw crashes through a lower part of the stairway and screams as he falls to his death in the deep dark chasm) *Spike: ...He's gone. *Aqua: *covers her mouth and pants hard as she stares into the chasm* *Jeffrey: *hugs her* Don't look, Aqua. Don't look. *Aqua: *looking pale* The darkness...... so deep...... *Jeffrey: *whispers to her* I'm here for you. *Xion: *hugs her mom* *Jeffrey: You're not alone anymore, Aqua. *Aqua: *calms down slowly* *Jeffrey: I won't let the darkness scare you anymore. *Xion: Me either, mommy. *Aqua: Jeffrey...Xion... *Jeffrey: We promise. *Xion: We love you, mommy. *Aqua: *sniffs and smiles* The Treasure!! *Jaden: *gasps and smiles at the sight of the treasure* *Jeffrey: *gasps and smiles* Wow!! *Aqua: *smiles widely* We found it!! *Xion: *hugs Aqua happily* *Alexis: *smiling* It's really real!! *DJ: *smiles* Whoa!! *Tammy: *smiling* I can't feel my paws.... *Snowflake: *smiling* Me either... *(The money symbol appears on Discord's eyes) *Beetles: HOOZAH!!!!!!! *Patch: *smiles* Wa-hoo!! Yes!! Yes!! *Jesse: Oh my gosh!! We've got to see what's here!! *Batty: Well, come on then! What are we waiting for?! *(The team splits up and starts looking around) *Abigail: *sees selves of ancient scrolls and smiles widely* The scrolls from the library at Alexandria! *gasps* Can this be possible? *Xion: *smiles widely as she looks around* *Tammy: *smiles and walks along with Xion* *Twilight: *smiles widely* So much history here!! *Jaden: *passes by several artifacts* ....!!!!!!! *gasps happily* *Jeffrey: Jaden? *Jaden: I don't believe it!!! *smiles widely* Duel Monster tablets used by the Egyptians!!! Just like what I remember from class!!! *Jeffrey: ...!!! Whoa!! *Jaden: *drops to his knees and sheds happy tears* I've never seen these kinda Duel Monsters... *Jeffrey: *smiles* Amazing... *Jaden: Mr. Pegasus is gonna be happy to see these!!! * Epilogue * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films